We broke up with Ron
by Nimbusz1977
Summary: She curled up trying to warm herself up. Than she heard silent footsteps. Warm hands embraced her shoulders and a soft voice asked'What's wrong Hermione'HBP spoilers!


Disclaimer: the whole Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own non of it!

Warning: Rating M fic

A/N: I am not native so I am bound to make spelling and grammar mistakes. Despite all of it I hope you enjoy! R+R!

--------------

Hermione was crying. They broke up with Ron. The whole relationship did not last two months. It simply did not work. She has fancied Ron since her second year. It somehow filled out her years. Was silently present every day becoming part of her life. And now it was all over and left a numb empty space. The basement of her future plans, dreams were destroyed and she did not know how to go on. What to hope and wait for.

She curled up trying to warm up herself. Than she heard silent footsteps. Warm hands embraced her shoulders and a soft voice asked 'What's wrong Hermione? ' She heard the concern lacing through his slightly deepened voice. She remembered him. The first time she saw him. Through her tears it made her smile faintly. The boy with messy black hair and glasses.

She drew his arms tighter around her enjoying their warmth. 'We broke up with Ron just a half an hour ago.'He did not say a word, but pressed a little harder. She wiped her eyes. 'I think we still can remain friends with Ron. It won't be that bad…' but she had to stop abruptly becouse she felt her throat tighten up dangerously again. So she remained silent for a while and he did not press for conversation. _He must know exactly how wrong it feels to be pushed to talk_ she thought reflecting her own attemps after Sirius' death.

'Well Harry it seems, that neighter of us was lucky with the Weasleys.' She tried for a joke but was sorry abruptly when she felt him tensing up. Harry and Ginny had a huge row right before Bill's wedding. She wanted to go with Harry, to take part in his fight against Voldemort. She said she did not care if she dies … and this was it for Harry. He yelled at her that she was an idiot and than she did not learn a thing from Dumbledore's death. That made Ginny's Weasley temper flare and she made him to make a choice, eighter taking her with him or losing her for forever. And he made his choice…

She heard his sharp intake of breath and knew he was trying to hold back tears. Turning around she reached for him and drove his head to her shoulder. First he tried to resist faintly but than he gave in. His tears silently running down his face. Hermione felt sorry for him. She was sad becouse she did not love Ron anymore, but Harry hurt becouse he still did love Ginny.

Hermione stroked his face wiping away tears gently with her thumb. Leaning down she kissed his closed eyes, than the salty tears tracing them down his cheek to the corner of his mouth. There was one drop of crystal forming from silent streams. Without thinking she stuck out the tip of her tongue and licked it off. Than kissed his smooth and salty upper lips. She felt his lips parting slightly. Licking off another teardrop she slid her tongue past his lips gently touching his own and brushing it lightly. Simultanously she ran her hand through his messy hair. It resisted her fingers stubbornly but felt unbelivable smooth at the same time.

He drove one of his hands around her waist and placed the other one under her cheek to make it easier for her to hold the right angle supporting the weight of her head while they kissed. It was a small thing, but it was so very much Harry, to care, to really care for the other one. And it made Hermione thankful that he existed. She placed her hand above his heart and felt the slightly quickening thumping. Yes, he was alive. All his senses concentrated on her and her alone. He was all hers now and it made Hermione happy.. To hold such a precious thing. To be able to get near to the Boy-who-lived and to get know HARRY. With him she felt home. Warm and peaceful.

She run her hand under his shirt to feel his heartbeat better. His skin felt smooth and warm. She felt his muscles tense up by her touch. He kissed her deeper and run his hands up her back into her hair. His skin now radiating heat. She took his shirt off and bit his lower lip. That made his breathing quicker and he startet to unbutton her shirt with clumsy fingers. Getting the shirt out of the way he kissed her exposed throat his hands now gripping her shoulders.

She felt triumphant. She felt her power over him. He was on the way to loose controll completly. It made him all the vulnerable and made Hermione to want to protect him from pain even more. He did not use ticks. Did not want to get her into his bed. He simply opened up for her making it possible for her to reject him, hurt him, brake him. She would only have to say 'No' and he would withdraw taking all the blame for getting this far. But it was not his fault. It was Hermione's doing and she wanted it no different.

She opened her bra and let it drop. She saw him blush and kissed him for his innocence. He lifted his eyes to hers one question in his gaze. She smiled and kissed him deeply. That made the green colour of his eyes swirl with dark fog. 'What have I done' run through Hermione's mind but the next moment it was washed away by the sensation of his touches. First they were hesitant and gentle for his fear to cause pain. But after drawing soft moans from her they became more firm. In reward she started to bite his neck and scratch his back with her nails grinding her hips to his. That seemed to push him through the edge. He laid her down the couch and pushed his pants and her knickers off. The breath cought in Hemione's throat. That made him stop and look at her. She saw his mind stuggling for controll over his body. 'Hermoine, tell me if you don't want it and I will stop' he said his voice hoarse with the effort to make it seem that it were no problem for him to stop if she decided so.

She in response drew him closer pulling his hips and arched her back to meet him. He put his weight on her pinning her to the couch the same time she felt him hard against her stomack. Than he lifted his weight and she felt him seeking entrance. She guided him but the same time she was almost frozen from fear. It was her first time and she did not know what to expect.. She felt him cautiously slide inside and reach her barrier. With the next push he brake trough it. It cause a quick stabbing pain that took her breath away. She felt him stop instantly reamining quiet. She took a few quick breaths and felt the pain fade away. It left a strange feeling of him invading her. She moved her hip to see if it hurt but it did not. She reached up and drove Harry's head down for a gentle kiss to tell him that everyting was all right. He made a cautious move sliding deeper inside drawing moans from Hermione. The next movements were more firm. She could feel something unknown bild up in her. With every movement small bubbles of pain and pleasure bombed her mind coming faster and faster. She heard his laboured breathing and felt the heat that radiated from both of them. Her muscles started to burn from the effort to push her even more closer to him. The next moment all the world exploded in a brilliant flesh of light in front of her eyes all her muscles cramped, tremors running through her body. She felt him move even deeper inside her and tried to hold her hip against him. After a few more pushes he came. She heard him cry out and than he collapsed on top of her.

She felt all her muscles sore the intoxicating compounds created by pleasure slowly oozing out from her consciousness. 'What now?' she asked herself. She wanted Harry and she got him. But what comes next? What did it mean for Harry? She did not dare to touch him. Just lay there next to him now feeling cold without his warmth. She cried when she lost Ron. Now that maybe she will never have Harry she could not cry. She felt simply desperate, cold and empty. Than his hands reached out for her, and pushed her close to his body instanty filling her with warmth. She sighed gratefully and snuggled closer. He started to play with her hair.

' Hermione… I don't know, why it all happened. Maybe only becouse you lost Ron and needed someone, and I understand if it were so …But if it was anything more than that… I would .. I would be happy…'he finished lamely and trying not to show how he dreaded the answer. She leaned over him and looked straight into his eyes to see the impact of her words. ' It had nothing to do with Ron, and it had everything to do with you' Through her sentence she could see his eyes light up with green sparks and than with all consuming green fire. He tried to digest all she told him. She kissed him gently and said out loud ' I love you'


End file.
